NaruPoke crossover? YAY!
by Blue Phoenix135790
Summary: Yare, Yare, you've seen this all before. My first fanfic, don't kill me! Note: Naruto is NOT going to get a Vulpix, nor will he befriend one.
1. Chapter 1

Gym leader 1; Type: Psychic, Leader: Nagato, Pokemon: Alakazam

Gym leader 2; Type: Fire, Leader: Mizukage, Pokemon: Magcargo

Gym leader 3; Type: Grass, Leader: Konan, Pokemon: Exeggutor

Gym leader 4; Type: Ground, Leader: Kimimaro: Marowak

Gym leader 5; Type: Ice, Leader: Haku: Froslass

Gym leader 6; Type: Water, Leader: Tayuya, Pokemon: Lapras

Gym leader 7; Type: Normal, Leader: Temari, Pokemon: Fearow

Gym leader 8: Type: Dark, Leader: (OC) Kazuo, Pokemon: Spiritomb

Leader 1: Natu, Espeon, Alakazam

Leader 2: Slugma, Numel, Magcargo

Leader 3: Tangrowth, Leafeon, Exeggutor

Leader 4: Vibrava, Golem, Marowak

Leader 5: Cloyster, Jynx, Froslass

Leader 6: Kingdra, Vaporeon, Milotic, Lapras

Leader 7: Togekiss, Furret, Clefable, Fearow

Leader 8: Absol, Sableye, Mightyena, Spiritomb, Houndoom, Umbreon

Elite Four 1: Type: Fighting, Gai, Pokemon: Hitmonlee

Elite Four 2: Type: Steel, Sasori, Pokemon: Magnezone

Elite Four 3: Type: Rock, Ōnoki, Pokemon: Tyranitar

Elite Four 4: Type: Flying, Asuma, Pokemon: Swellow

Elite Four Champion: Type, Various: Tsunade, Pokemon: Rhyperior

Elite 1: Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Machamp, Heracross, Hitmonlee

Elite 2: Mawile, Aggron, Bronzong, Scizor, Magnezone

Elite 3: Kabutops, Omastar, Solrock, Lunatone, Tyranitar

Elite 4: Crobat, Gyarados, Skarmory, Yanmega, Swellow

Champion: Electivire, Weavile, Nidoqueen, Zangoose, Metagross, Rhyperior

EXPLANATIONS!

Nagato: …He can control gravity…by that logic he should be a psychic trainer.

Mizukage: She has three elements! Water, Earth, and Fire. I chose randomly and got fire. Besides, one of her Kekkei Genkais is Yoton. (Lava Release.)

Konan: Paper comes from trees. 'Nuff said.

Kimimaro: He uses bones. Marowak uses bones. Coincidence?

Haku: …Pretty self-explanatory here.

Tayuya: I read on her trading card that she is a water element. She also uses sound to attack. Lapras, a water type, is known for its singing. GOOD ENOUGH!?!?

Temari: I DON'T KNOW WHY! I mean, besides Furret, the rest doesn't make sense.

OC: I just HAD to put myself in the story! Besides, I like dark types…

Gai: …Read Haku's explanation…

Sasori: HE'S A PUPPET, FOR GOD'S SAKE! DO THE MATH!

Ōnoki: He can use the Jinton (Dust Release) techniques. GOOD ENOUGH?

Asuma: One word…Hien (Flying Swallow)…

Tsunade: She's using Pokemon that learn powerful physical attacks. Makes sense, _non_?


	2. Confrence

A/N: A chapter on the other Pokemon/Naruto Crossover thing! Now, before any confusion, Temari's signature Pokemon was supposed to be Furret, but I didn't save the changes. FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON I am modeling Sakura after (Japanese) Blue. Don't ask, just like it. Also, Team Aqua and Team Magma will be the antagonists, but will actually be Team Sound (Aqua) and Team Akatsuki (Magma). Confused? YOU SHOULD BE!

I own absolutely nothing!

…

=Somewhere, In Iron Town (Land Of Iron)=

"CRAP! WE ARE SOOOOOO LATE!"

"Calm down, Haku. It _is _your fault that we're late, right?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, KAZUO! REMEMBER!?!?!?!?"

=Flashback=

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"Of course not, Haku!" Said an overly upbeat Kazuo. "I have the map right-" cue wind that blows away map."-Here. But at least Tomb has the map memorized, right, Tomb?"

"Spirit. (Of course I do!)" Tomb began to spin, and a map of Iron Town began to show.

"Let's see…Well, according to the map, we go straight, take a left at these three moldy tree stumps, and than head for this kidney-bean-shaped puddle of gravy."

"That's not the map! Those are three moles and a birthmark!"

"Oh. Then let's go this way!"

=End flashback=

"AND WE HAVE BEEN LOST FOR TWO HOURS!"

"Oh. Let's go through the void then."

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!"

=Flashback=

Kazuo and Haku managed to stumble into a fat, lonely women's club.

"Hello, can we get directions to the _Black Ice Studios_?" Said a bored Haku.

All the ladies looked towards them and released a simultaneous "OOOOHHHHH"

What was easily the second fattest woman in the room walked up to Kazuo. "Do you like cake?"

"Yes."

"Do you like my ass?"

"…Yes…"

"Do you want to eat cake off of my ass?"

"Whatkind of cake?"

"Angel food cake."

Kazuo looked at Haku and shrugged.

"Well, Haku, looks like we're eating our way out of another jam."

=End flashback=

"But this will be different! Spiri and Tomb have finally got the void thing down! PWEEEEESE?!?!!?" said Kazuo, ending with the most adorable puppy eyes ever.

"ALL RIGHT! Just… no cake…the one at the FLWC was a lie."

"I know, right? Anyways, Spiri, Tomb, start your engines!"

"Spiri!" (Sure…)

"Tomb!" (…Why not?)

A large shadow puddle formed under their feet (Or keystone, in the Spiritomb twin's case.), and they were promptly sucked in like a vacuum.

=Meanwhile=

"AWW, SHIT, FUCK ASS BITCH! I'M LATE!" Shouted a redheaded teen on a Milotic. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EVOLVE TODAY?!?!?!?! Although, I don't mind the change…"

The teen was so busy ranting to herself, (A/N: I actually do that a lot.) Milotic spotted something.

"MILO!" (SQUIRRELS!)

" 'Pearls'?"

Suddenly, two CUTE Pachirisu came out of nowhere along with a Sneasel with an acorn. The Sneasel threw the acorn into Tayuya's pants, and the EleSquirrel Pokemon ran to it like a Venomoth to a Typhlosion. Needless to say, Tayuya freaked.

"WAAAUUUGH! AAAAAAHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tayuya literally flew off. "Oh, before I forgot. Return Milotic!" Said Tayuya before going crazy again.

=The Void=

"Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should play a phat beat while rising up through the shadow."

"Nice. Let's."

=Meeting Hall=

The Mizukage was pissed. Understatement of the millennia.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE THREE I AM GOING TO FEED THEM TO MAGCARGO!"

"Calm down, Mizukage." Said a calm, recovering from shock, but calm, Nagato. "I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason for being late."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the middle of the table.

"Well, speak of the devil, here they are now." Said a neutral Kimimaro.

They were all confused to hear a phat beat coming from the void.

"**Now, somebody, anybody, everybody, SCREAM!"**

Coincidentally, this is when Tayuya landed in the room. "WWWAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Everybody was confused.

"THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!"

Haku smirked and leaned in on Kazuo. "She's got some serious squirrels in _her _pants." Said Haku slyly. Suddenly, Kazuo got a devilish idea.

"THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!"

"**Tell me what's makin' you jump like that."**

"_SIMP SQUIRRELS IN MAH PANTS!"_

"**Ain't got no chickens, ain't got no rats."**

"_SIMP SQUIRRELS IN MAH PANTS!" _(Squirrels in my pants! TT_TT)

"S to the I to the M to the P then maybe you can be movin' like me!"

"**Step right over and watch me put it down… **_(S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P)_"

"Step right over and watch me put it down… _(S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P)_"

"_**Who ya got back home, waterin' yo' plants?"**_

"_SIMP SQUIRRELS IN MAH PANTS!"_

"How can I qualify for government grants?" "SIMP SQUIRRELS IN MAH…"

"_**Yeahhhh, hypnotize meh, put me in a trance…"**_

"SIMP SQUIRRELS IN MAH…" "Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France!"

"_SHE CAN'T SEE THE-" _"SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS"

"**Step right over and watch me put it down… **_(S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P)_"

"Step right over and watch me put it down… _(S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P)_" "If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance…" "SIMP SQUIRRELS IN MAH PANTS!" "Somethin' in mah trousers you know it ain't ants!"

"_S I M P" _"SQUIRRELS IN MAH PANTS!" **"Yeahhhh…"**

"Pouliette Bolujiete…" "BABY, YOU DON'T NEED AN ACADEMIC MD!" "Everybody smellin' mah potpourri!" "S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P!"

"**Step right over and watch me put it down…" **_"S TO THE I TO THE M TO THE P."_

"Step right over and watch me put it-"

"_**Down, down on the ground… 'Cause you know I got it goin' on down."**_

"**S to the I to the M to the P" **_(S)_

"**S to the I to the M to the P" **_(I)_

"_**If your pockets are empty, get a cash advance."**_

"SQUIRRELS! SQUIRRELS!" _(M)_

"**If you losing your hair get yourself implants!" **_(P)_

"If you wrestlin' with a bear, then you ain't got a chance!"

"**Ol' Uncle Freddy just scratches and rants!"**

"**Ain't about love!" **_**"Ain't about romance!"**_

"_**I GOT SQUIRRELS IN MAH PANTS!"**_

"WWAAUUGGHH!" Yelled Tayuya as the Pachirisu finally ran out of her pants.

Konan blinked. "She had actual squirrels in her pants?"

Haku answered, "One, they're Pachirisu. Two, of course. What do you the song was about?"

"That she was dancing." Said a very impatient Temari.

"Er, now, to begin the meeting. Let's start with roll call." Mizukage cleared her throat. "Nagato?"

"Present."

"Konan?"

"Here."

"I'm here. Kimimaro?"

"Present."

"Haku?"

"Hmm?"

"Temari?"

"Here."

"Tayuya?"

"Here."

"And…Kazuo?"

"Yep-Yep-Yep!"

===Confessional Cam: Returning From TDI, TDA, and TDM!===

Temari: Kazuo is WAAAAAAY to hyper to be a Gym Leader. But, seeing as he beat his brother fair and square, and his family having very strict rules about the gym, he became one, the youngest of them all! Haku is a year older.

"Now, seeing as we are all here, let us discuss our first priority. The growing threat of Team Akatsuki and Team Sound. In actuality, some of us are actually _rooting _for them. So, why do we not choose sides?" said Nagato.

"Interesting thought, Nagato." Said an already bored Haku. "But what are their goals?"

"From what I gathered," Said Temari, "Team Akatsuki hopes to expand the earth, and Team Sound works to expand the sea."

"Oh. Well, then, I go for Akatsuki." Said Mizukage. "My Numel doesn't do well in water at all,"

"Amen, sister! I go for Akatsuki too, and I expect Nagato to do the same, right, _Nagato_?" Asked Konan.

"R-right! Wh-whatever you s-say, Konan!" Stammered Nagato.

Temari giggled, and said to a confused Kazuo, "They've finally gotten together. Konan obviously wears the pants in their relationship, and it's really funny to see them act this way. Look, they've started to make out now."

"Oh. Oh my."

===Confessional Cam: Only For This Chapter!===

Kazuo: \Grinning like the mad scientist kid he is.\ Finally. Haku owes me twelve hundred PokeDollars.

"Well, my reason is similar to Mizukage's. My Ground-Types cannot stand water. Therefore, I go with Akatsuki." Said an ever stoic Kimimaro.

"You kiddin'? I train Ice-Types! And Tayuya specializes in Water-Types! It should be obvious!" Said an enthusiastic Haku.

"You're preachin' to the choir!" Praised Tayuya.

"Well, I have a Sharpedo that can carry me around during the inevitable flood. And Temari has a Bibarel, right?" said Kazuo.

"Yes. Yes I do." Said Temari.

"Well, this was unexpected. A draw. It seems that the Gym Leader division for the Shinobi Region has been divided in two." Nagato said, stating the obvious.

===Confessional Cam: Thank you, Captain Obvious.===

Konan: Nagato is so cute when he's upset. And tired. Not to mention happy. Also when he's romantic, perverted, confused, angry, comatose, gassy, bored, semi-conscious, or avuncular. Heehee, avuncular.

Kazuo: \Rolls his eyes.\ Thank you, Captain Obvious. \Looks around.\ Woah. Déjà vu.

Temari: Wow. Haku's moods sure swing randomly. And Kazuo is the only one who is supposed to be random.

Nagato and Konan: \Both are making out, with Nagato's hands under Konan's shirt and him wearing Konan's flower.\

"Can I say something?" Asked a very serious Kazuo.

Everybody was shocked that _Kazuo _was being serious.

"Thank you. It has occurred to me that these villainous teams will try to fill the minds of the newest Pokedex holders with their twisted views of 'completing the world'. I suggest that we Gym Leaders shall try to hold back the threat long enough for them to defeat the Elite Four." Said Kazuo

"If they even _get _to the Elite Four." Said a recovered Mizukage.

"Exactly. Which brings me to my new bet! I bet forty-five thousand PokeDollars that at least _one _of them defeat Champion Tsunade." Said Kazuo.

"Ha! Me and Konan bet _fifty _thousandPokeDollars that they won't even get past Ōnoki!" Shouted Nagato, with his arm around Konan's waist.

"I shall bet that at least one will get past Sasori, but no further." Said an ever stoic Kimimaro.

"Oh, come on, Kimimaro. Loosen up! Tell you what, let's both bet ten thousand PokeDollars, each, that they will get to Ōnoki!" Said a calmed-down Tayuya.

"All right then."

===Confessional Cam: Me Like String.===

Haku: I didn't bet anything then, but I wanted to say that they would actually get past Tsunade for the same amount Kazuo bet.

Kazuo: All these bets make me want to shout something: _VIVA LOS VEGAS, BABY!_

"All right then, Temari, Mizukage, you are the only ones who didn't bet. So, therefore, you both keep track of the bets" said Kazuo.

Temari and Mizukage looked at each other. Temari was the first to speak, "You're much better in math."

"Alright then. 45,000 plus 100,000 plus 20,000 plus 45,000 equals…210,000 for whoever wins." Calculated Mizukage.

Haku whistled in amazement. "Dang. Whoever wins will get rich real quick. Though it will probably be Kazuo. He has never lost a bet ever since he bought his pendant."

"Anyways, all bets aside, the meeting is adjourned. Please return back to your Gyms, please." Concluded Mizukage, who rode away on a Rapidash.

Temari flew away on her Togekiss, while Kimimaro started to logroll on his Golem. Tayuya, once again, went on her Milotic, while Nagato teleported himself and Konan with his Natu while making out with Konan. Haku flew away, using his Cloyster as a throne. Lastly, Spiri and Tomb created a void to go through. Kazuo went through, but not before looking at all the others and muttering, "To travel or not to travel. That is the question. Heads for travel, tails for not to travel." He said, taking out a coin and flipping it. "Travel." He said wistfully, and disappeared to Rain Town.

…

A/N: Wow. Longest manuscript EVAH!

Can you guess what I referenced in this chapter, in order?

I has new poll in profile! It will determine Naruto's starter!

…

Name: Kazuo

Age: 10 1/2

Specialty: Dark

Friends: All the Gym Leaders, especially Haku, Darkrai

Eye: Left: Brown, Right: Multicolored

Hair: Brown, turned Purple

Theme Song: Ladder In My Tights by Amy Studt

Pokemon: Absol, Sableye, Mightyena, Spiritomb, Houndoom, Umbreon, Spiri (Spiritomb; for miscellaneous purposes.), Tomb (Spiritomb; for miscellaneous purposes.), Sharpedo (For surfing.)

Also: Mad Scientist, Sorcerer (Born with it), Musician, Anime Freak, Traveler, Gambling Man

Bio: Kazuo was born with a full head of hair, strangely. He could also, somehow, summon Will o' the Wisps out of nowhere and could play the piano at age two. Later finding a book on mechanics, then a book on world domination (We still have no idea where that came from), he decided to use his gifts as a part of his plan to conquer the world. However, for some of the things he needed, he had to leave the house, something his parents completely forbade him from doing. So, he did something he only dreamed of: he ran away from home.

Luck was not on his side. He left at night, so he was at the mercy of several Misdreavus, Gastly, Haunter, and Duskull. They chased him, and they were ultimately driven off by a black figure that looked like it had smoke coming from its head (*coughDarkraicough*). This developed his fear of ghosts. Later, he learned that it was Darkrai who saved him, and had brought him to town during his panic attack. He decided to create a team that was a tribute to Darkrai itself, a team of dark types. =Bio is singed from here. It is impossible to read further.=

…

A/N: A bio for my OC! Too bad it didn't go any further from the words "Dark Type".

2,287 words! Wow! Absol was sick today, so he couldn't co-host. He will next time though!

Bye!


End file.
